The subject matter disclosed herein relates to power converters, and more particularly, to a control system of a power converter that reduces a peak flux experienced by an inductor.
Power converters are generally used in power systems to convert power from one form to another suitable form of power for a load, such as motors, electronics, or appliances. Some power converter systems may include two or more levels (e.g., in parallel), each of which output a voltage. Each level of these multi-level converters may include circuit elements, such as capacitors, switches, inductors, and the like, to provide power to the load.
However, to provide power at certain levels, components of the multi-level inverters may encompass additional space within a facility. For example, as the rated power output of a multi-level converter increases, the size and weight of an output inductor for the multi-level converter also increases. Depending on the application, the increased size and/or weight due to the output inductor may reduce efficiency of the power system.